Mine
by Tricki
Summary: Amanda & Simon's client is freaking out.  Luckily for them she's formed an attachment to Amanda, so she trusts them implicitly. Unluckily for them, she's formed an attachment to Amanda, and won't be left alone.


AN: One day {and I probably shouldn't confess to this, but I will}, I had a line from the Taylor Swift song 'Mine' stuck in my head - _'You are the best thing that's ever been mine'_. This was inspired by that line.

Pair: Amanda and Simon.

Set: Post series, but it can be any time post series.

Spoilers: None.

Enjoy x

_(You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been)_

**Mine**

**by ****Tricki**

Their client is freaking out. She's just out of Med School, and being faced with a negligence suit was not on her agenda. Luckily for Simon and Amanda, who are defending her, she's formed an attachment to Amanda, so she trusts them implicitly. Unluckily for Simon and Amanda, she's formed an attachment to Amanda, and won't be left alone in the mediation room.

Despite the lawyer and surgeon's best efforts, they can't convince her that Simon is just as good a comfort as Amanda, and that Amanda's legal skills are somewhat invaluable to the mediation.

"Do you think you can handle this on your own?" She asks him, trying her best not to sound patronising. She _isn't_ being patronising, so it really shouldn't come off that way. Med neg is just newer to him than it is to her. By a lot. And a degree.

He nods and offers her a half shrug before his lips curl into a wry smile. "If I need you you're just in here." Is his affable reply.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiles, patting his chest fondly but surreptitiously; he pulls back and she watches him let himself out the blue sliding door of the anteroom.

Amanda turns back to Jessica, their client, who's passionately fighting tears and trembling on an uncomfortable plastic chair. The mediation centre's anteroom isn't furnished with comfort in mind – probably in the hopes that it'll stop the lawyers playing for time by making their arses numb. Amanda crosses behind her and squeezes Jessica's shoulders before sitting down beside her.

"Hey. We'll get you out of this, Jess." Amanda assures, giving her a half hug and taking her hand. It's probably lucky she and Simon got this case, because if it had've been Happy and Jamie, Jamie would've inevitably been the comforter, and with those impossibly adorable dimples, Jessica couldn't have helped falling for him, and they would've had an awkward situation on their hands.

Jessica stifles a sob and presses a hankie to her lips. Amanda stands again, rubbing the girl's back soothingly before strolling back to the door. She leans against the wall by her right shoulder and peers {as subtly as she can} out the little glass window into the mediation room.

Simon is talking; she can just hear him through the crack in the door.

His argument is clear and quite simple, but passionate, his face belying his outrage that a fellow doctor is going through something this traumatic. He's handsome and strong and even graceful in a singularly masculine way – and a rush of something between pride and affection washes over her, hitting her soundly in the stomach but creeping to all her extremities from her head to her toes. He is all these things, is this wonderful, glorious man, and he's hers. Hers. Hers to go home with and fall asleep beside and hers to love. She likes that.

The mediation draws to a close with a definitive snap of Simon's folder and hopeful coaxing from Geoffrey, the mediator. Simon stands, so does Fergus Marshall, the opposing council, and Simon slips into the anteroom, forcing Amanda to leap out of the path of the sliding door.

She beams at him. "Well done."

"Is it done?" Jessica asks, almost hysterical with anticipation.

"Yes, it's done." Simon informs her. Somehow Jessica doesn't find a lot of relief in that, uncertain of what he means.

"Is she going to withdraw?" Amanda's words are mumbled, so as not to spook Jessica.

"Yep." He responds, tone matching hers; Amanda turns to Jessica, all smiles and lightness now.

"I told you we'd get you out of this."

Jessica sobs with relief before springing up and thrusting herself into Amanda's arms. The lawyer hugs her client back, but shoots a smile at her partner; Jessica hugs him next, but goes back for another Amanda Hug afterwards.

"Thank you so much!" She tells them as she pulls away.

"It's been our pleasure." Amanda assures her, and with a delighted squeal the young doctor skips – literally skips out of the room.

"You know, you were pretty amazing in there." Amanda tells her partner, her voice a little husky.

The surgeon's eyes light with mischief. "I have a good legal consultant."


End file.
